


Let's never meet again

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Established Harry Hook/Uma, F/F, F/M, Huma support Harriet, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Sapphic, Sexual Tension, Uma and Ginny are kind of rivals, versatile dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Ginny Gothel was her torturer. Ginny was the only thing that's burned Harriet's soul when the nights grow cold on the island. They didn't have to talk to keep Harriet from drowning in thoughts inhabited by Ginny. Harriet hated her. Harriet hated her beautiful green eyes and her soft dark frizzy hair that smelled just like rosemary and cloves. Ginny was a night devil who had buried her claws in Harriet and made her feel like she was already in hell.
Relationships: Ginny Gothel/Harriet Hook, Harriet Hook/Ginny Gothel, Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	1. Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harriet looked at all the dresses she had acquired and thought about throwing them through the hatch. But she couldn't do that. Others in the crew may need new clothing or perhaps use the fabric. She wasn’t in a position to be selfish.

"You aren’t the same since Carlos's party. You look angry." CJ appeared in her cabin and stopped "What are you doing?"

"Do you want any?" Harriet looked at her favorite scarlet dress and sighed.

"I like some. And I think Freddie would look good in the purple one. ” CJ shrugged. "But why do you want to give them away?"

"I don't want to wear dresses anymore." Harriet growled, "They're not practical."

Also, Ginny Gothel had mocked her dress at Carlos’s party. And that was so annoying. On the Isle of the Lost, it’s all about reputation. A bad critique, like Ginny’s, could bring her down some steps on the social supremacy. Furthermore, Harriet had been unable to respond with venom against Ginny. She had only seen Ginny there, with her frizzy black hair and intense green eyes. And Harriet had frozen-

The ship moved. The storm was getting worse out there. But her father's crew must be taking care of everything. She didn’t have to worry.

"Then adapt them to something else." CJ looked at her. “You will be a captain. Find your style or create a new one. You don't have to imitate anyone.”

"Harriet?" Sammy Smee knocked on her cabin door "Ginny is here looking for ' _Hook_ ' and I thought you would like to know."

"Is she looking for our father?" CJ asked, grabbing some dresses "He's not here."

"I asked her." Sammy adjusted his platinum blonde hair, that was his nervous signal "Sh-she said she knew who she was looking for and pushed me."

Harriet growled. She hated the urge she had to look at her reflection in the mirror to confirm how she looks.

"I’ll search for her. Just give me a minute." She looked at her sister “Get out. Sammy wait for me.”

"As you command, Harriet." Sammy went out into the corridor.

"I hate when you and Harry don't tell me anything." CJ stuck out her tongue and left.

Harriet closed her cabin door and looked through her things. She gathered her curly hair into a high ponytail. Harriet had no time to torment herself like this over someone. She had to get over the insult Ginny whispered against her lips, as if it was a secret, before pulling away and blending among the party guests. Harriet grabbed skinny jeans and… Her fingers ran over her best clothes. No. She growled and took one of Harry's tank tops and put it on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. To her shoulders marked by constantly carrying supplies. To her strong arms for training. Harriet stroked her collarbone and the scar she had there. CJ was right, she would be a captain. She had no time for poisonous comments from a girl. They had always existed and always would. She shouldn't care about this. She shouldn't care about Ginny.

Harriet opened the door and gestured Sammy to follow her. They started searching and her father's crew led her in the direction of Ginny. Her heart clenched when she realized who Ginny had been looking for.

"...then take off your shirt." Harry said out loud. "The storm won't let the crew hear your screams."

"Just make it hurt, Hook."

“You chose to come in a storm. It will definitely hurt because I'm going to be awfully slow.”

The cabin door was open. Harriet stopped when she saw Ginny with her back to her. The girl took off her red shirt, revealing her ebony skin. Ginny wasn't wearing a bra. The only piece of clothing that covered her was tiny shorts. Rainwater ran down her frizzy hair, over her skin and thighs. Harriet could feel every second her throat went dry.

"Go back with the crew." She ordered in a hoarse voice.

Ginny lay on her abdomen in Harry's bed.

"Harriet?" Sammy asked doubtfully.

"Now."

"Yes!" Sammy whispered, aware that he must be stealthy.

Sammy would be a good first mate when the time was up.

But she moved forward quickly. Still, with the ship moving, she continued her way without tripping and entered her brother's cabin.

"Don't you knock?"

Harriet felt her soul come back. Her brother was carrying his homemade tattoo machine. Ginny turned her face to look at her through her hair. Her intense green eyes nailed Harriet to the doorway. Harriet could see the shape of Ginny and the way there was hardly any restriction there. Harry stood in front of her to get her attention. Her brother looked undisturbed by the whole scene.

"Isn't it a bad time to tattoo?" Harriet asked feeling her hoarse voice almost hurt her dry throat.

"Hook has a steady hand." Ginny looked at her from the bed. Up and down. And she smirks.

As if Ginny approved of her clothing. As if Ginny were touching her with her eyes. Harriet raised her chin and stepped inside. She took the star charts her brother liked to do to get her where to sit in the old chair by the bed. Harriet crossed her legs and looked at her brother.

"Continue."

Harry frowned. They stared at each other. Harriet could _feel_ the crimson devouring the blue in her gaze. Ginny giggles.

"I want her to see." Ginny arched her back, showing her shoulder blades, "Actually, I think I'd like it to be in Harriet's handwriting."

She looked at her brother and he showed her the piece of paper.

' _Hurt me.'_

Harriet wanted to look at her, but she knew that Ginny was staring at her face. So, Harriet smirk instead.

"Make the H big." Harry indicated.

She took a piece of paper and wrote the sentence in her handwriting. Harriet had seen her brother work hundreds of times. Most of the crew's descendants had gotten a tattoo with him. Harry was incredibly meticulous about turning pain into art. Her brother sat down on the bed and started working. She watched as he started tattooing with white ink. The storm was at its peak and the ship was moving. But Harry was precise and perfect. Ginny suffocated her moans against the pillow and looked at her through her frizzy hair. Harriet could notice how Ginny clutching the sheets to not move and parted her lips in silent screams.

Her heart made more noise than her brother's tattoo machine.

Throughout all the process Harriet couldn't stop looking at Ginny's face.

Green color used to be associated with evil. A green color like Ginny's eyes. And Harriet could feel Ginny’s pure malice devour her without touching her.

"What do you think?" Harry asked out loud.

Hours could have passed. Maybe minutes. Harriet had lost track of time.

Trough the blood, she could see his H in white over Ginny's spine, between her shoulder blades. The rest of the phrase was written in ink slightly lighter than Ginny's ebony skin. From a distance, it seemed like there was only one H marking Ginny.

Her H.

Her mark.

Only someone incredibly close could see all the tattoo. Close enough to be a lover.

Harriet growled and left the cabin. Ginny's cruel laugh filled the corridor and intoxicated her mind.

She hated Ginny.

The logical thing would be to hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> It's still Lesbian Visibility Day here! I hope that each year we continue to find ways to achieve equality around the world.
> 
> I thought it was a good time to write this fic that I've been wanting to share for a long time. Harriet and Ginny are one of my favorite ships. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


	2. Madness

Harriet had made such a crazy routine. Because that was it. Damn madness. And there she was spinning and spinning in that routine that made no sense except for someone who was obsessing. Now her mind was holding to the promise of a storm to go to her brother's cabin and meet Ginny Gothel, almost naked, waiting ( _for her, she had to be waiting for Harriet, because the other possibilities weren’t an option_ ), to write what Harry would tattoo on her skin. In each session, her brother looked at her as if he had something to say, but he never said anything. Harriet appreciated it. She didn't need Harry to remind her that this was all sick madness. Harriet didn't understand what Ginny's intention was to lure her into all of that and it could only be something twisted. But still, none of it seemed to matter. Because there was Harriet, back in that chair, remarkably close to Ginny, who kept looking at her. By then, Harriet already knew what kind of clothing Ginny _approved_ on her. Very tight pants and any shirts that showed her arms, that made her shoulders and abdomen highlight. Harriet hated herself for going into that cabin and expecting any reaction in Ginny's eyes.

That damn tattoo was driving her crazy. Each sentence was setting her mind on fire. Harriet sometimes went to sleep thinking about it, what would come next.

 _H_ urt me  
 _A_ t my top  
 _R_ ise me more

Three sessions had passed. The first letter of each sentence was painted in white ink. So, it looked like Harry had tattooed ‘ _HAR’_ on Ginny's skin. But it was her handwriting that marked the girl. And now Harriet had the new phrase in her hands that she should write so that her brother would tattoo it on Ginny's back.

‘ _R_ eveal you want me.’

“Is this for someone?” Harriet asked out loud, feeling her voice tense.

Harry had been out of the cabin for a moment because Bonny had called him. This was the first time that Harriet had been alone with Ginny.

The girl sat down. Harriet tilted her face to hide the way her eyes fell to look at Ginny. That was another proof that all that was pure madness. Her brain was a mess. She couldn't help but think that tattoo was her brother's name. That Ginny was stabbing her, forcing her to watch her brother tattoo _his_ name on Ginny with her handwriting. As if Harriet were blessing all of that. As if in each session she was allowing Ginny to take Harry's name as her own. But another part of her brain was a crack in the deep sea, letting out hundreds of ideas like bubbles in the sea.

‘ _Beautiful. She is beautiful. Ginny must know that I want her. She should have known it at Carlos's party and should continue to know it now. I just have to close the door and kiss her.’_ Harriet bit her tongue and kept her lips like a tight line _‘Ginny is an apparition. I want to kiss her neck and caress her.’_ She sealed her mind and feigned indifference.

But Ginny didn’t answer. Instead, she stretched her arms up and dropped her head back, exposing her torso. Harriet could appreciate Ginny without being observed. Her ideas exploded. Hitting her mind, escaping for her soul. Her mind was noisy. And Harriet had never felt her mind torture her uncontrollably. Not like that. Not for anybody.

_‘She is so attractive. I could catch her between the door and me, her skin wet from the storm against mine, her legs hugging my waist and her voice drowning against my lips.’_

“For someone?” Ginny repeated, lowering her arms, and looking over her shoulder at Harriet, through her very frizzy hair.

Harriet ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged. She was a pirate. Keeping an expression indifferent to her opponents as part of her education. No one knew how much she cared about her family. No one knew what her mind wanted. The madness that inhabited her mind was sealed.

 _‘I just have to kiss her. I just have to grab her legs and give myself enough room to catch her._ ’

But she didn’t. Of course. Harriet was a pirate, not a ruffian. She was the daughter of Captain Hook, not Gaston. Harriet had an education.

“You will know in time.” Ginny smiled and it was the same smile she gave her at Carlos's party where she insulted her “Your brother does a good job.”

Harriet focused on Ginny's face. In her frizzy hair framing her high cheekbones, in her green eyes that glowed evilly. And she stopped. Harriet didn’t look at Ginny’s lips. Because if she did, Harriet would suspect she would do something crazier. Something worse than caring what this girl was tattooing in her back with Harriet’s handwriting.

Ginny lay back on her abdomen, hiding her torso again between the sheets. Harriet was used to that seductive image. She felt her dry throat recover a little. Although now she had to see that tattoo mock her in expectation. Harriet knew she was going crazy. She was going to be a captain. There was no point in submitting to such situations. So, she did her part. Harriet wrote the new sentence. ‘ _R_ evel you want me’. With a big and elegant _R._ She put the paper on the desk and got up, ready to go.

But Ginny's hand closed on her wrist. The girl's thumb slipped on the inside of her arm.

“Should you get a tattoo here?”

Harriet thought of the open door. How close she was to get out of there, away from danger.

“What could I put there?” She asked out loud.

Ginny's thumb pressed against her skin as she stroked her. The girl was still lying down, hiding her nakedness, but it still seemed like she was challenging Harriet to stop her. Something strange was happening with Ginny as if she enjoyed being put in her place. Harriet pulled her arm away. Ginny smiled. There was that smile. Ginny was enjoying all of that.

“Don't you want me to touch you?” The girl laughed and stretched out on Harry's bedsheets. “So, you wouldn't want a tattoo there, either?”

Harriet laughed and it was a hoarse, empty laugh. None of that made sense.

“What type of tattoo? I'm a pirate. Should I choose a lady of the sea?”

“Just what I always dreamed of.” Uma spoke from the doorframe “The last thing Harriet Hook's enemies see is me in her arm.”

“When you put it like that, it even sounds romantic.” Harriet smiled, much more relaxed.

She enjoyed the presence of Uma, Harry's best friend, and ‘impossible’ love. And at that time, it was a true blessing from the sea. Harry entered his cabin and looked at her with a silent warning. Harriet knew her brother's jealousy. But he must also know who she was. They were pirates and family. Harriet would never do anything to hurt him. And his unconditional love for the sea witch was obvious enough for Harriet to not unconsciously trip over it and hurt him. Furthermore, she enjoyed Uma's presence as a friend, as an equal. An incredibly rare treasure on that island.

“So, it's true. Harry has a naked girl in his bed while his sister watches.” Uma joked, sitting over the small desk next to the chair Harriet was using.

“Are you afraid that I have all the fun?” Ginny replied, propping herself up on her elbows and revealing enough of her torso.

As if to make Harriet feel the world become more real and more vividly colored. As if the universe and the origin of chaos started in Ginny's body. And so that Uma tensed beside her like a threat. Harry, on the other hand, only prepared his tattoo machine. He was always indifferent to anyone other than Uma. And having her there, his attention was more focused on finishing that tattoo to have all his free time in the privacy of his cabin, alone, with the sea witch. Harriet finally understood why. Thanks to those tattoo sessions, she had confirmed that the storm silenced everything.

“I didn't know you were a comedian, Ginny.” Uma took a small dagger from her pocket and played with it. “Let's start with this. Thinking of how you like to have an audience. I came here to hear you scream.”

“I thought it was you who had the exhibition comple–”

Ginny didn't finish her sentence. Instead, a long, perfect gasp escaped her lips. Harry started tattooing, making her scream and tense her shoulders. The storm was at its highest point. And not counting Ginny, everyone in the little cabin moved to the rhythm of the sea. Harriet felt Uma's hand on her shoulder, like a casual and comradely gesture. But Ginny's eyes flashed with something unknown and cruel. And on that occasion, the session was different. Because, although Ginny always looking at her, she seemed more focused than ever on the show she was giving to Harriet. Harry made his art, painting Ginny's beautiful skin as she wanted, creating a perfect contrast on her, making her bleed and gasp. But this time there was much more silence than usual. As if Ginny didn't want to be heard. As if she was holding her voice. And Harriet could only think what the girl would look like if she had caught her against the door and kissed her there. A beautiful silent bomb that was going to destroy her.

“Is that your letter?” Uma asked with interest “Harriet, it's beautiful, like lace.”

“That is my tattoo ability, darling.” Harry didn't look away from his work.

“But still, it's beautiful handwriting. Maybe my first tattoo could be something you write.” Uma continued.

“There you are again, sounding romantic, lady of the sea,” Harriet replied nonchalantly, though there was a smile on her lips. She liked that sense of humor that she and Uma shared and drove Harry crazy.

“But would you? Would you write something that I can use as a tattoo?” Uma insisted and there was something wicked in the tone of her voice.

Harriet looked at her and noted that Uma was having a staring duel with Ginny. Harry chuckled, perhaps realizing what Uma was up to. The two of them understood each other too well. Instead, Harriet was intrigued. And Ginny looked at her. Just for a second, with a word on her lips, without making a sound.

“No,” Harriet repeated aloud.

“Finish.” Harry announced at the same time “Now get out of here.”

That hid the surprise Harriet felt. Because it had been as if pure magic, from Ginny, had taken that ‘ _No_ ’ out of her mouth. The surprise had been such that she didn’t move while Ginny got dressed. But Harriet did react when the girl said.

“The next session will be the last, Hook.”

And Harriet felt again that all this was madness. That she had fallen into the abyss of the sea, where monsters lived, and madness was real. Because for a moment. One eternal moment. Reduced to that ‘No’ ripped from her lips, Harriet had believed that the tattoo would form her name. But apparently, it wasn’t.

“If Ginny ends up tattooing your name...” Uma warned Harry, “If the following tattoo starts with a _Y,_ I will kill her.”

Harry laughed, cleaning his tattoo machine.

“Jealous, darling?”

But Uma looked at Harriet.

“No.” The sea witch answered solemnly.

With loyalty. Because when Mal humiliated Uma, Harry was there for Uma. And Harriet never changed the way she treated her. In fact, Harriet had put Mal and Mad Maddy on her list of unwelcome people at the port. Uma was doing the same for her.

And Harriet wondered of what madness she would do if the next tattoo began with _Y._ Because it was more dangerous to wonder _why_ she would be mad if it turned out that Ginny took her brother’s name ( _and not Harriet, not her. Not her despite everything and nothing)_.

That was literally her hell.


	3. Break

That was the kind of party that seemed like just an excuse for adults to have fun. But her father had other intentions. Those kinds of events were good for Harriet to get to know other descendants thoroughly and to choose whom she wanted from her crew. And she had a lot to choose from. People were looking to impress Captain Hook when these events occurred. Not because he was the most feared villain on the island. But because of their access to supplies. Which was much more important now that the glories of the past.

Maleficent could have her tower, from where she observed everyone. She and her offspring can have eyes that change color. Also, the Hook family also had color-changing eyes. Of course, it was a sign of personality in them and not a sign of magic.

Because in the reality of the island, that was nothing when you wanted fresh bread or construction material.

Harriet moved among the guests. People were laughing loudly, and the deck was getting wet from the drops of whiskey and rum. CJ was having a good time. She was someone who enjoyed noise and events as well. CJ didn't need introductions or an atmosphere to turn someone into _something_ she wanted. People who chose CJ as their captain would have great adventures, the kind that was full of laughter. Instead, Harry was a marine predator. He stalked, watched, and searched for weak spots. His smile could be mistaken as a sign of amusement. But no one really understood the joke. Harry was her competition in recruiting crew because sometimes they were looking for the same thing. _Loyalty._ But Harry and Uma were incredibly demanding in who they wanted. They would have a small crew, but it would be the type that would agree to die for them.

Harriet, on the other hand, wanted people with potential. She could teach them how to use a sword, how to differentiate knots, and how to gain territory. She needed that challenge and constant movement. Harriet didn’t want perfection. What she wanted was to get her hands dirty and create something that was for her because she did it. She didn't like that something was already complete when it came into her hands, that didn't give her room to improve it.

But unlike CJ and Harry, she wasn’t the type of person who enjoys a party. Too many people involved more eyes pending in her actions. And while Uma enjoyed that attention and only grew stronger with all of that. Harriet felt tense because it was exhausting to be surrounded by people, to have too many places to look, and to be aware of all her actions from different angles. She preferred small groups, dealing with people one-on-one and quiet.

Harriet didn't need all that show. When she was surrounded by people, she felt like someone else. Herself, but hyper-realistic, hyper-focused, and supersubstantial.

But she understood why it was necessary. So, Harriet did her part. No one, not even her family, could suspect that she just wanted all of that to end and recruit her crew one by one.

“Harriet.” Her father called her without raising his voice.

That was the gift of a captain. Even in the crowd, he knew how to make himself heard. She moved closer and felt her soul sink slightly. Her father had invited Mother Gothel and her daughter. But she kept her mask, fully focused on her actions. Harriet put her foot back and her hand on the neckline of her blouse. Without taking her eyes off Mother Gothel, she bowed. The old woman smiled approvingly. Only then did Harriet look at Ginny. As proud as ever, almost floating in her long red dress. Her hair was tied up at the sides, revealing more of her perfect face. Harriet noticed the gleam of amusement in Ginny's eyes the second she stopped looking at her and returned her attention to the old woman.

Mother Gothel had lived for many years using the magic of a flower and then Rapunzel's hair. Without that magic and inside the barrier, she would have died if it hadn’t been that before closing the island, Auradon had stopped her aging. Her punishment would always be to look like this. Harriet didn't see the problem with gray hair or wrinkles. But that was how many witches were, obsessed with their external beauty. What had surprised many people was that Mother Gothel, with her age, could have had a daughter. But once again, Ursula and her sister, Morgana, had been able.

Mother Gothel guided her daughter towards Harriet until both were face to face. Usually, Ginny was shorter in stature. But she was wearing heels at the time. Harriet could feel Ginny's breathing on her lips. Warm and ticklish.

“Why don't you two dance?” Mother Gothel said with that apparent kindness that only showed superiority. 

Harriet looked at her father and he just rolled his eyes.

The final decision was made by Ginny, who took her hand and led her to the center of the party, on the main deck. Harriet listened to her father's piano. She looked at Harry playing for her like he was wanting to torture her. Ginny stood in front of her, a smile lining her lips. Harriet heard a war drum and noticed the youngest of Gaston's sons having a great time beating on the drum that was to be used only when boarding another ship. The violin started as a battle cry. The ladies of the sea were experts with the violin. But that wasn’t one of Morgana's daughters and his formal concert knowledge. That was Uma's violin, she would recognize it wherever she went. Because Uma didn't follow anybody's rules. Harriet noticed the girl playing as if the violin needed Uma to dance. Maybe it was true.

Uma always relaxed her. Apparently, it was a natural effect of the ladies of the sea have on pirates. Harriet took Ginny by the waist and dared to look at her. To her burning green eyes. Ginny turned her face away and started dancing. Harriet felt that it was a struggle to know who was leading whom. Ginny used her strong legs to touch her thighs and push her back, turn, and simply search for the encounter. But Harriet had the advantage of having grown up with lethal weapons in her hands. Harriet spun Ginny around, caught her against her body, and pulled her away at the rate she heard. The piano asked her to be soft in her chaos, to adore her dance partner.

‘ _You're never going to get it.’_ Harriet hazard to herself while searching for those green eyes ‘ _I'll break it to you easy, pirate. This is hell.’_ And she was enjoying it too much ‘ _This is hell. And if you don't do something, anything, you are going to believe that this should be your reality. You are going to yearn for those eyes._ ’

The violin encouraged her to destroy Ginny, to break her in front of everyone, and into her arms to sink into her. Harriet met Ginny's gaze, but she remained elusive. As if the witch was searching for another person in the crowd.

‘ _She’s looking and thinks about someone else.’_ Harriet felt her thoughts take shape and whisper in her mind. _‘She only came here to impress someone else. This is hell. She's just dancing with you to impress someone else. This is literal hell._ ’

Harriet could feel the anger escalate her insides. That _red_ that clouded all Hook’s mind if they weren't careful. The same red that Harriet was supposed to be an expert in handling. 

But it was too late. All she could make out was Ginny's body in that red dress. Harriet became more dominant and demanding of her dance partner. She pressed Ginny harder against her curves, flexed her fingers until she heard a gasp from Ginny’s lips that only Harriet heard. Ginny was softer as she moved, brushed more between her thighs, shortened the steps of her dance so that it was only a meeting between their bodies without going too far. Ginny allowed herself to be captured. At least that was what made her believe. Because the smile on Ginny lips was pure fire and her eyes were on the crowd. In _someone._ Harriet felt her heavy breathing, anger raging in her throat making it difficult for her to breathe. She spun Ginny so fast that her skirt lifted to just barely cover her, then collided her with her body.

Ginny finally looked at her, surprised for a second. Fun in the next one.

The violin played in harmony with the piano. An instrument power battle. Smooth and latent where one bowed to the other.

“We don't have to talk.” Ginny whispered, taking Harriet’s face in her hands “You don’t wanna be here.”

Harriet felt angrier at that sign of intimacy, at being able to feel the vibration of Ginny’s words on her lips. Her hands slid down Ginny's hips and she took her thigh to close it around her waist.

“We don't have to dance neither,” Harriet growled. She could free Ginny and let her go with who she wanted to be with. Harriet could never speak to that witch again and still pretend she wanted to be at that party.

But she was going crazy. Ginny was looking to break her mind with the same intensity that Harriet wanted to break her body.

“We don't have to smile.” Ginny stroked the profile of Harriet’s mouth with her thumb, making Harriet feel the sarcastic smirk that was on her lips “And you and I don’t have to be friends.” She whispered.

And the witch brushed her lips over hers. Ginny didn’t kiss her. She only let her feel how the caress of her mouth would be on hers. Like a flower petal. And that idea was so incongruous with everything Ginny was. Because for some reason Harriet expected everything in her to be sharp and poisonous.

Harriet separated. The violin fell silent. The piano softly stopped playing, understanding that it was all over. Harriet knew everyone was looking at her. So, she kept her chin up. She put one foot behind the other and her hand on the neckline of her blouse.

“It was so nice to meet you, Ginny Gothel.” Harriet didn't look away from Ginny's eyes as she bowed to her dance partner “Let's never meet again.”

Harriet straightened up and pulled away. The applause that follows her was violent. People shouted her name. She didn’t look back. Harriet approached the stairs. Sammy was there, with her messy platinum blonde hair, surely because he had lost his hat in the middle of the celebration. Her first mate loved the parties although he wasn’t very sociable. Sammy enjoyed the sound of people being happy. His blue eyes sparkled like the arctic sea.

“Harriet that was incredible!” Sammy was honest, offering her his handkerchief to clean her face. “I didn't think you liked doing things like that in public.”

She finished and shrugged. Because Harriet hadn't believed she would do that either.

“I need a moment to clear myself. Distract my father for me, yes?” Harriet put her hand on Sammy's shoulder and went down to the cellar.

That was another thing that Harriet didn’t expect to do that night. Hide in the Jolly Roger's cellar to drink alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs inspired me to write this story. Eventually, I created a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Qui4SEXDUThsGnbnxm1oO?si=4VyRhRZ1Tn2ExOmHt2nGAg) with some songs that make me think of this ship.
> 
> Does Harriet have a platonic crush on Uma? Yes, she does. And it's mutual. They are very much alike in many things about leadership and are at opposite poles in other things. Harriet greatly enjoys her differences with Uma, they bring her peace. Totally opposed to her differences with Ginny who only sink her.  
> If you have noticed, Ginny and Harry share some kind of chaos. But while Uma understands Harry's chaos, Harriet goes wild with Ginny's. But at the same time, it's something that Harriet is addictive.


	4. Hell

Harriet was extremely strict about anything potentially addictive and destructive. She had been born on a ship. She knew the problem of extremes. Her father had taught her that the life of a pirate could be incredibly exciting. A day or two. But then weeks could go by without any adventure. And that's when tedium came. The liquor. Laziness. And stupid ideas.

A good captain kept their crew on a routine.

And unlike all the villains on the island, Captain Hook was an expert at living on a small island. Of course, her father had decided to live in Neverland. But he and his crew had adapted. So, the Isle of the Lost was an improvement in many ways. And without the threat of a boring Peter Pan launching pirates at wild beasts to _have fun_ watching them be devoured. They could have a better tuina and focus

Harriet looked at the rum bottle in front of her. She was already drunk. Not enough to forget that night. But to go out there and use alcohol as her support to have fun doing things she didn’t want. Because that would be better than staying there explaining to herself that it was okay to drink rum, alone, if it wasn't going to be a habit. She wasn't going to drink every time Ginny Gothel tormented her. She wasn’t going to be addicted. Not to rum. Neither to Ginny. Harriet wasn’t going to obsess over someone who obviously had fun watching Harriet be devoured by her own thoughts.

She forced herself to clear her mind. Her father would notice her absence and could order Harry and CJ to look for her. Harry would dispute with their father for not leaving her alone. CJ would worry about her and hide her emotions behind annoyance. Harriet closed her eyes and told herself she would count to five and get out of there, make a toast in front of everyone, and encourage everyone to dance and have fun. She would take control of the situation.

_One…_

The footsteps above her head sounded like a thunderstorm. Harriet could feel the sea move the ship imperceptibly. And to do that to a large ship, it must mean that a real storm was approaching.

_Two…_

With her eyes closed, her hand closed on the rum bottle. She could feel the burning of its taste in her mouth. She thought a bottle of wine would have been more appropriate. But queens tended to buy that part of the supplies. The wine had a mild, wild flavor despite its strong presence. It burned, but at least it sweetened her lips.

_Three…_

There would be no more stormy nights where Ginny would go to the ship. Harriet would no longer have an excuse to give her something that Ginny could never give it back. Although it seemed as if she had been the one who marked Ginny with her letters, she felt different. In each session, Harriet realized it was like to offer something of herself to Ginny so she could integrate it in herself.

_Four…_

Still lying on a small bed, exposing her nudity, and seeking to be hurt, Ginny made her feel honored to be in her presents. Honored to be in her moment of vulnerability. Flattered that she was chosen by Ginny to be the one that, with her word, would hurt Ginny. Harriet knew that even her anger and frustration were part of the things Ginny wanted to have. And she had given them to her. Like when they danced. Harriet had wanted to have her. So, she had to expose herself to everyone to earn the right to be seen by Ginny. And the witch had made up for it by taking her face as if something private and beautiful were happening between them.

_Five…_

So private and beautiful that even Harriet didn't understand. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and stood up.

But Harriet almost sat down again when she saw Ginny in the small cellar.

“What are you doing here?”

Ginny looked over her shoulder. Harriet followed her gaze and felt electricity go down her spine. The door was not only closed, but a chair was also pressed against the handle so that it can’t be opened from outside.

“The sun is down, and we're bound to get exhausted,” Ginny said.

Harriet looked at her confused. Only the box she had been using as a table separated them. The andlelight she had lit to keep from tripping over things there barely revealed the expressions on Ginny's face.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Harriet crossed her arms “What are you doing here?”

“I took the luxury of not following your orders.” Ginny sat on the box. “You're going to run into that a lot.”

“With you not following my orders?” Harriet laughed “I'm not surprised.”

“Leaving the deck was rude from your part.” Ginny stared at her and her green eyes sparkled with the dance of flames “Even though Ursula's daughter composed that song only for you.”

“The one we danced to?” Harriet smirked and felt that it was easier to do because she had drunk. 

Ginny, instead, tensed and looked at her. And like she was following her example, the witch took the bottle of rum and took long sips. When the bottle was back on the box, Ginny had teary eyes and pressed lips together to hide any expression.

“I'm sure you could dance with her.” Ginny continued with a hoarse voice.

Harriet had to blink a few times to stop staring at her tight jaw and instead pay attention to the words coming out of Ginny’s mouth. Other seconds had to pass for Harriet to understand that she was talking about Uma. She nodded and smiled, thinking about how much fun it would be to see Harry almost spontaneously burn. Because if Harriet asked Uma to dance with her, she would accept. Just because Uma always enjoyed pulling attention. That was her element. All eyes on her.

Ginny got up and closed the distance between them.

“But you don't want to go on deck.”

Harriet could feel the scent of rum burning her lips from how close they were. Why did they have to be so close? That only made it harder to control her urge to touch her. And it was difficult to hear Ginny when her mind was thinking about the possibilities that the storm would come sooner, the ship could move at that moment and with that Harriet maybe could have the perfect excuse to hold the witch in her arms.

“You don't have to talk to other people. You don't have to dance with anyone else. You don't have to smile.” Ginny spoke with that mischievous grin on her lips as she closed the distance between them. “You don't have to make friends. Because you really don't want to do any of that.”

Maybe Ginny had magic and could read her mind. Because she was echoing the thoughts in her head. Ginny's hand closed on her wrist and her fingers caressed the same spot as the last time Ginny touched her like that. This time Ginny was dressed, and the alcohol was just mixing things up. The memory of the naked witch and the way Ginny felt in her arms when dancing.

“Let me handle it,” Ginny whispered on her lips “For you.”

Harriet pulled away. Alarmed. That made no sense. She raised her hands to put some distance. Asking in silence for some time. But the worst part was the way Ginny smirked: delighted with her reactions.

“What are you talking about?” Harriet felt frustration boil in her chest “Just… No...”

She took a deep breath. Harriet was a pirate. A captain. She was always in control of her reactions. Harriet couldn’t succumb to her emotions. Because emotions led to impulses and that to dangerous decisions. To show weakness. Harriet couldn’t have that.

Ginny pressed against her body, pulling her completely out of her thoughts. The witch's eyes were pure sorcery, shining with pure cruelty. Ginny knew what she was doing. The witch didn’t want Harriet to be in control and stable. She wanted to drive her crazy. Ginny wanted to break her and knew how to do it. She knew the effect her presence and words had on Harriet. And that was terrifying. Because no one had that effect on Harriet. Absolutely nobody. Harriet knew how to handle people and keep them apart.

Ginny was uncontrollable and constantly in her personal space or mind.

“Don't you want to see my tattoo?” Ginny laughed mischievously over her lips “It's done.”

“Why would I want to see it?” Harriet held on to what little sanity she had left.

Her hands just wanted to take off that dress. Ginny's index finger tapped her chin to get her attention. Harriet realized that when she was facing Ginny, she must not let her thoughts haunt her. Ginny required her presence and wanted her active. Harriet looked at her and the witch smiled at her as a reward.

“Today is an important night and my tattoo is your gift.”

Harriet could hear when her thoughts were silenced. In less than a second, she pressed Ginny against the box, knocking the rum bottle to the ground and etting it roll away. The witch laughed cheerfully. Harriet could almost hear the relief in her voice. Harriet turned her to lay over the box. But Ginny followed her, sighing without regret. Harriet unzipped her dress. The candlelight highlighted the white ink perfectly. Ginny rested her hands on the box and arched her back, proudly exposing her tattoo.

‘ _HARRIET’_

The candle didn’t light enough for her to read everything. Just the big letters. Just her name. Her fingers caressed the tattoo. Ginny moaned and looked at her over her shoulder. Harriet fell to her knees.

“I give up.” Harriet sensed those words come out of her mouth like salvation.

Ginny turned, holding her dress to her chest in false modesty.

“This is hell.” Harriet looked her in the eye, totally defeated.

A whole life controlling every impulse, emotion, and idea that she could feel so that now everything caught fire. Ginny smirked approvingly and rested her thighs on Harriet's shoulders. Ginny pulled her against her so fast that Harriet had to rest her hands on the box and straighten up enough not to end up losing what was left of her sanity between the witch's thighs.

“Luckily, Harriet, we're villains.” Ginny licked her lips "Hell is exactly what we need.”


	5. It could work

The light touched her face. Ginny turned slightly so she could regain her sleep. At any moment, her mother would appear, and she would have to report to her everything she had achieved the night before...

…Ginny sat up and had to support her head from the headache that hammered her. She looked around, controlling her breathing.

A cabin.

Morning light came through the hatch.

The bed was in a corner of the small space. A desk was stuck to the floor. She looked at how the table had small compartments for things to stay there if the ship moved. There were also shelves with railings. Everything seemed glued to the walls. The closet had only one door and a chain to make sure it wouldn’t open.

Ginny felt dizzy. Not that she felt any shake. But she knew it was moving. And the idea made her nauseous.

“You must be thirsty.”

She felt herself fall from her mind to reality. Ginny didn’t move a single muscle, but she felt Harriet rise from her side. She bit her tongue at the sight of the pirate. _By remembering everything they did there._ Harriet walked through the mess of their clothes and put on a pair of pants and a red blouse. The neckline was so open that anyone could see the bites that Ginny had left all over her shoulder and back. Harriet walked to the closed door without looking at her. Ginny closed her hand between the sheets.

She always hated that image.

Curly hair turning her back on her, leaving without acknowledging her existence.

Harriet opened the door and looked at Ginny over her shoulder.

“Are you hungry?”

Ginny slowly moved her head. Harriet nodded and she could swear the pirate smiled slightly before leaving.

She buried her face in her hands. Mother was going to kill her. Mother was going to be insufferable for days. Ginny felt stupid. She shouldn’t have been distracted. She shouldn’t have disturbed. She shouldn’t have drunk that much. She shouldn’t have lost control. Ginny looked at the wooden ceiling. That was a box. A floating coffin. A small coffin where she had lost everything and did it thoroughly.

Ginny wondered how Uma managed to control the second of the Hook siblings. Harry was dangerous, chaotic, intimidating, and impulsive. No one would believe that he was going around falling on his knees before someone. But he did. _Oh, he did._ Uma had been able to do that with the most unpredictable of the siblings.

_Oh, not just with him._

Ginny grunted and threw the pillow at the wall in front of her.

When her mother ordered her to approach one of Captain Hook’s descendants, she found it easy. Ginny chose Harriet. Because she had already made little advances with her. Of the three siblings, Harriet looked the easiest to manipulate. The big sister. Captain Hook’s heiress but not his favorite. Ginny had seen Harriet fight crocodiles. There was a lot of frustration well bottled and ready to explode. The perfect goal.

So, she was obviously upset that Uma, who was getting everyone’s attention, was also holding Harriet in her palm. It wasn’t jealousy, of course. Ginny was selfish. Harriet was her target. So, it was annoying to see how Harriet and Uma smiled at each other, how they seemed to have private jokes, and did things for each other that they didn’t do for anyone. Uma had created a song for Harriet. And Harriet had a special nickname for Uma.

Besides, seeing Uma only reminded her of the comments that her mother used to do about Ursula.

‘ _Have you ever wondered why you look so much like Uma? Oh, that story is interesting.’_

Ginny knew that it was surely a lie. Like so many others. Her mother enjoyed tormenting her like that whenever Ginny felt confident. Or worse, when Ginny was attracted to someone.

‘ _Silly girl, she could be your sister. There’s a difference between being a villain and being sick.’_

Ginny got up and was too fast. She clung to the desk and noticed the open notebook. Supplies. A list of what Captain Hook was getting and how the price of the products varied depending on his alliances. Her mother was right, Captain Hook had great power and Harriet kept track of everything as the next heir. Her eyes searched the list. _Ursula._ She kept going down, noticing that her mother wasn’t in the records. Yet. _Ursula._ She kept looking.

_Uma._

The supplies were delivered at a considerable discount because they were for _Uma._

Ginny reached for her clothes and put them on without much interest. She cursed when she saw her reflection in a small mirror Harriet had. Her hair was a mess. _Harriet had seen her like this._ Ginny denied. She looked around, looking for a hair accessory she could work with. On one of the shelves, she found a spray bottle. Ginny looked around and opened it. Water. She sniffed inside. Freshwater. A small smile formed on her lips. No brushes. Of course. Harriet had curly hair, in perfect black locks. Maybe it wasn’t like her natural hair. But at least there was something in there that she could use. Ginny found some hairpins. Not as successful as she would have liked, she managed to push her hair back and create a casual look.

For nothing in the world would she let the people of the island know that she had stumbled.

The cabin door opened as Ginny finished her hair.

“…that is amazing,” Harriet confessed.

“Experience,” Ginny responded by looking at her reflection.

Something cold touched her arm and she looked down at the metal jar filled with yellow liquid. She sniffed the substances and was surprised to find that it was orange juice. Tropical fruits used to be considered a rarity for most. Pirates and others always took it.

“Citrus takes away the dizziness. Sea secret.” Harriet explained and took a few sips from her jar “And it’s good to hydrate you. Does your head hurt?”

“When I get home, I can deal with it.”

Ginny hid her displeasure by thinking of the egg yolk, spinach, and almond drink she would have to drink.

“I have... medicine for that.” Harriet pointed to her desk.

“Medicine?”

Mother would be pleasantly surprised by that information. Maybe enough to forget her for sleeping with Harriet.

“There are supplies that we don’t share with everyone.” Harriet didn’t sound proud of that. “Your mother and other witches keep the island with potions, plasters, and other things...”

Ginny thought about pointing out that this was because they believed there was no medicine coming from Auradon. But she saved her attack for when she needed it. Instead, Ginny nodded and followed Harriet with her gaze as the pirate pulled out a small red box and extracted two pink pills. One gave it to Ginny and one she took. Ginny swallowed the pill with the rest of the juice and put the jar on the desk.

“We have to do it again.” Ginny said lightly to tone down the matter “But if I want Mother and me to have food today, I have to go to work. And for the hour, that pill better works fast because I have a long day ahead of me. “She said with a mischievous smile on her lips and a casual shrug.

Harriet reacted as if Ginny had stabbed her in the side and twisted the dagger.

_Oh, she cared about her._

“Before you go, I want to talk about last night.”

Ginny laughed and lifted her chin. Despite the difference in height, she acted as if Harriet was smaller.

“You’re not going to get sentimental, are you?”

Harriet slammed her jar down on the table and pinned Ginny against the door. Ginny felt the pirate’s thigh part her legs.

“More...” Ginny purred and revealed the tip of her tongue.

That threw Harriet off balance for a few seconds. A second of surprise. Another looking at Ginny’s lips. One more considering, surely, taking Ginny back to bed. And yet another to remind herself why she was doing that.

“Last night your mother was planning something that involved you,” Harriet spoke seriously.

“If you’re implying that Mother uses-” Ginny didn’t finish the last word because the pirate’s hand covered her mouth.

“No, I think what happened between us was just because you wanted it.” Harriet clarified with her apparently unemotional voice, but her eyes revealed that she was thinking carefully what she was saying “But she plans something. So tell her that if she is interested in having an alliance with my father, consider that I will soon have my own ship and control over a portion of the supplies. So, she could do business with me directly instead of wanting to use me to get to my father.”

Harriet looked at her and Ginny was aware of what she looked like. Caught between her and the door, comfortable in her position, Harriet’s hand on her mouth without pressure and she was moving her lips against Harriet’s palm to distract her. Her eyes without contradicting Harriet’s conclusions. Her legs closing over Harriet’s thigh.

Ginny nodded. That could work.

“If you had fun, you could come back anytime you want.” Harriet released her and gave her just enough room for her to know the truth.

That everything that happened between them was because Ginny allowed it. Not the other way around. She smiled and nodded before leaving.

That could work.


	6. Bad Idea

Ginny bit her lower lip. She couldn’t concentrate. Her mind kept returning to Harriet. Ginny blamed it for the headache she felt. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep. Ginny had the impression that by closing her eyes she was going to remember the way Harriet's eyes turned crimson before kissing her.

“Gothel!”

This morning it couldn’t get any worse.

“Not now, Uma.” Ginny forced a smile on her lips “Do you finally get your five minutes of rest a week? Congratulations!”

The sea witch narrowed her eyes. The people of the island feared her. Uma was the girl who had been born with everything to win, had fallen to the bottom, and had risen again. Ginny knew of no other descendant who could brag of that.

Still, Uma worked at her mother’s restaurant. The sea witch crossed her arms at the entrance of the building and gestured for her to enter.

“I don’t have time.”

“Your mother went with Hans. I think you have time.” Uma stepped aside, waiting for her to follow.

“I still don’t think it interests me.” Ginny was in no mood for… for all the symbolic baggage that was Uma.

“Your mother left something for you.” Uma shrugged “So do what you want. But if she locks you in your tower for a week, don’t blame me.”

Ginny clenched her hands. It didn’t help that her room was built in such a way that it looked like a small, unnecessary tower coming out of the building. Nor was it comforting that there was a way to lock her up from the outside. Or that her mother had done it on some occasions.

She let her legs carry her to the place full of fries and the noise of pirates. But every day there were more descendants there, watching Uma work. Ginny sat at the farthest table. Her mind slowly stopped hurting. The medicine was working. The chair in front of her turned and Uma drooped down on it.

“What?” Ginny leaned against the back of her chair and crossed her arms.

Uma gestured to her abdomen.

“The tattoo.”

“It doesn’t have your boy’s name if that’s your concern.” Ginny responded bitterly “Is that what you wanted to tell me, Uma? Transfer some territorial jealousy and make it clear to me that he is yours?” She rested her chin on her hand and smiled “It must be a very tough task to keep everybody from taking an interest in Harry, right? He is quite attractive.”

“Something common in the Hook siblings, right?” Uma sharpened her smile “I think we share the same opinion, sorceress.”

“A type.” Ginny shrugged and slightly wrinkled her nose as she faked a confidential smile. “But don’t worry. I’m not the kind of girl who collects siblings. You can sleep easy, sea witch.”

Uma narrowed her eyes, a gleam of amusement lighting her eyes.

“You finished? Now can you tell me why you got a tattoo with someone's name?”

“Did you call me here to judge me?” Ginny raised her eyebrows “I didn’t expect that.”

“Giving yourself someone’s name can have several meanings. And I don’t see you as the type of person who wants others to believe you have an _owner._ ” Uma explained, “And Harriet is one of my most important allies, so my curiosity is justified.”

Ginny wanted to yell at her to say ‘ _friend’._ One of the stupidest things on the island was putting so many taboos into words. _Friend._ If Uma said that Harriet was her friend, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. But Ally? Ginny knew how alliances ended. Most of the descendants were alliances with legs prowling the island.

“Names have power.” Ginny looked around “To own someone’s name is to own them. In sorcery, having the name of something means that you can change its essence.”

“So why Harriet?”

“Why not?” Ginny stared at her “What did my mother leave me?”

“You can be impossible.”

Uma got up, took out a wrinkled piece of paper, and handed it to her. Ginny waited until she was alone to look at it.

‘Be _a good girl and keep the house clean._  
_Talk to Hook. I’m tired of having to deal with these villains._  
_When you finish your tasks visit Gaston. It’s so unfortunate not to have meat for dinner. Fix that, will you?_  
_I’m not going home for a few days.’_

Ginny squeezed her eyes. Her mother had lived for centuries. And she only seemed to have become an expert in twisting people’s minds. Just when Ginny thought she’d rather not see her mother, this happened. Ginny knew that this just meant she had to go and convince Gaston with little that her mother had left her to give them meat. And that also implied that by the time her mother unexpectedly showed up, Ginny should already have some progress with Captain Hook.

Oh well, she had said _Hook_. She hadn’t been specific with whom.

That could be a bad idea. Or the best. Like everything that involved her with Harriet Hook.


	7. Deserve

The people on the island wouldn’t understand. They saw her mother and they only looked at an old woman easy to defeat. But they didn't know how it felt to have grown up with Gothel. It wasn’t a matter of physical violence. Everything was in the mind. Always in mind. Like a spiral that spun and spun without stopping, intoxicating her strength, and weakening her core.

No one would understand.

Ginny had grown up in her own tower, designed on purpose by her mother's broken mind. This tower was her room, like any other, where she could enter and exit at ease, her private sanctuary, and personal place.

The tower was her prison. There she had been locked up, trapped, and limited to four walls, a worn bed, a private bathroom, and an uneven table. Her mother could lock her up at any time for any reason. Ginny never knew which version of her mother she would meet. That was the most dangerous thing in her life. _Uncertainty_. Although it was always better to keep her in a good mood and not disturb her. Because if something changed the mood of her mother, Ginny could spend weeks trapped, weakened by days with water from the sink as the only food until her mother appeared, radiant and smiling to feed her. Maybe release her. Maybe put her to the test and leave her for longer until the punishment end.

A descendant without the protection of one of their parents or the benefit of some alliance was condemned on the island. And if Ginny had only her mother, she needed to survive. Which meant she had to follow her plan. And if her mother didn't return, Ginny had a quiet couple of days before anxiety about her mother's imminent arrival drowned her mind. Ginny rested the rest of the day and cleaned the house as a preventive measure. Most of the descendants were treated like that, little unpaid servants. Ginny wasn't ashamed of it.

What bothered her was her own mind.

Outside her home, people distrusted Ginny and came to respect her for the way she could hurt others without touching them. But inside there, her eyes were always going to the door, waiting to see her mother arrive, not really knowing what to expect.

Ginny had a day or two.

She looked at her house. The corner her mother had arranged to be as decent as possible. There was no sign that Ginny lived there. Someone would have to climb the steps. One floor and then another. There they would find the small steps and the makeshift door. The only indication that Ginny lived there.

She grunted and walked out of there.

One or two days.

Ginny wrapped herself in a scarlet cloak, feeling the night embrace her. She moved between territories as if she belonged to each of them. She didn't stop at laughter or the voices calling her name. Ginny showed no fear and played with the dagger that hidden her dress. There it was. Ready to be used. But Ginny noticed the effect Harriet had over the island. People had seen them together at the last party and suspected the inevitable. Ginny could feel Harriet's scarlet protection on her, wherever she walked. People stared at Ginny, a confidential gleam in their eyes as they watched her. But they didn't try anything.

Her feet stepped on the bridge of the ship. The lookout announced her arrival. In a few seconds, Sammy Smee was in her way. Ginny didn't mind that the boy tried to be an obstacle for her to slow down. Ginny dodged him, pulled off her cloak, and tossed it over his face. As Sammy sought to break free, she closed the distance to her target. Ginny knocked on the door.

Harriet opened the door as Sammy called out her name. She was in her everyday clothes. Harriet looked at her for a long time, confused. But Ginny threw her arms around her neck and pushed her into the cabin. Harriet could barely close the door before Ginny kissed her. Harriet was strong, she could support Ginny with one arm without a problem. Even though Ginny was with all her weight on Harriet's chest.

“One or two days,” Ginny whispered against her lips.

“You will stay?” Harriet pushed her own hair back to get a better look at Ginny. Her eyes glowed scarlet.

It wasn't fair that someone was so attractive.

Ginny nodded.

“One or two days.” She repeated.

“Welcom-”

Ginny didn't let her finish and kissed her again.

Far away. A long way from the house she didn't belong to. Far from the tower. Gone was the anxiety. For now. Now there was only they and Harriet's cabin.

“I need meat,” Ginny remembered, pulling away enough from Harriet's swollen lips to speak.

“What…?” Harriet collapsed onto her bed and then shrugged “Whatever you want.”

Ginny smiled and climbed onto her lap.

How efficient was it that she already had the house clean, the meat, and was talking to Hook?

Ginny allowed herself a small treat and kissed Harriet again, who lay back on the bed, clinging to her back.

Well, maybe a huge prize. But she deserved it. Every inch of Harriet Hook.


End file.
